The Purifier
by Branwenn-Wolf
Summary: Her mum hid a secret. Many secrets And now she was thrown into the middle of one. Will Roywyn live to see her Mother and home again? Hints at OC x? Haven't desided on who yet. Hints of xovers. CHAP 2: Roywyn awakens on a beach. "I don't believe it!"
1. Why?

Hey all!

Ok, in this story, there are HINTS of some Xovers... But they won't be in the plot. The xovers are the past of one of the minor characters, so you won't hear about after this chapter.

()

I know my mother, Hazel Maranta, is odd.

For one thing, what she collects. My Obaa-san collects pretty animal crystals, while my Ojii-san collects stuff from the different places he was been. (Obaa-san and Ojii-san divoriced when Kaa-chan was 14.)

Kaa-chan collects small plastic toys called Bionicles... And books, and video games.

She doesn't want me to go to school. Her reasons are that even though the schools do teach well acedemicly, they don't teach well morally.

Third... Kaa-chan won't tell me about my Father.When ever I ask about it, she gets really sad and quiet. Then tells me that she isn't ready to tell that tale. Not yet.

My name is Roywyn Maranta. I'm 13, my birthday being May 17, and that's only a few days from now. I have redish-brown hair like Kaa-chan, and yellow green eyes. I have glasses, which Kaa-chan says makes me look smart. Not that I want to look smart, I want to BE smart too. Also like Kaa-chan, I am very short for my age. Kaa-chan herself is only 4 foot 11 and a half. I am almost 4 foot 10...

Kaa-chan and I love to joke around, roleplay, play D&D, play games like the Legend of Zelda, Four Swords adventures, Warcraft, Diablo, ect... And read. Kaa-chan is a author, a writer of fantasy stories.

Anyway one day, I was standing at a "book"shelf in our living, staring at the items on the shelf. This book shelf had Kaa-chan's collection of Bionicles on it. I was staring intenly at Tahu (nuva), when Kaa-chan walked in.

"Hmm? Roywyn, what are you doing?" She asked with a laugh.

"Kaa-chan... when I walked through here on my way to the bathroom, Tahu had been facing Gali... But now he is facing Kopaka look!" I said, not taking my eyes of the Toa of Fire.

There was the sound of something being set down, then Kaa-chan walked over.

"Hmm... Silly." She said, placing a hand on my head. "It was proably one of the cats that moved him, while they where climbing on the shelf." I looked at her, then at what she had placed on the floor. A pale orange cat sat in our recently cleaned laundry.

Kaa-chan and I are the only human beings in our house, which is on the outskirts of Kingston. But we have lots of pets. 3 cats, named Zelda, a long haired, pale orange cat, Fireheart, a black cat with bright orange eyes, and Diamond, a pale point siamese with pretty silver eyes, all girls. 2 dogs, a girl mutt called Analise, and a new puppy, a daschund named Max. Also we have 2 rats( or ratlings as we call them), a black hooded rat called Star, and a white lab rat called Currie. And a 23 year old leapord gecko, a female named Franco.

I smiled. "Yeah, and Fireheart has been hanging out here more." A tiny voice in the back of my head said _But still... _

As I skipped down the hall to go find Max, I heard Kaa-chan say, "Keep up with that, and you'll betray the secrets Firespitter..."

"Kaa-chan?" I said, looking at her from down the hall.

"RPing outloud." Was Kaa-chan's respons, smiling at me. She walked back over to the laundry, plucked Zelda out of it, and walked to her bedroom to sort the laundry.

I smiled. Kaa-chan had a habit of roleplaying almost all the time.

()

That Night, when Kaa-chan sat with me on her bed, I asked, "So, what story will you read outloud tonight? We read the Darkness Below last night, so what next?" Kaa-chan and I would often read a whole book before bed. That's the nice thing about being homeschooled. Don't have to worry about catching a bus!

"I think tonight..." My Kaa-chan said softly. "I'll tell you story..." I blinked.

"What story?" I asked holding my fox plushie called Naru-kun.

"It doesn't have a name... And It's not one I can publish, 'cause it's fan fiction... It starts off with the Legend of Zelda, but ends with being a cross over to the extreme."

"Tell me! Tell me please!" I begged, grining.

Kaa-chan smiled. "All right... It starts off with a young child named Victoria. She is 9 years old and in grade 4. Her only friend was sick that day... So at recess, she was sitting, alone on a hill. Humming. She didn't know where she had learned that song, only that it... soothed some part of her. 'Hey.' A voice said. 'Where did you learn that song?' ..."

()

When I opened my eyes again I was in my room. "Huh?" I said, getting up.

Once dressed and I ran from my room and into the kitchen. Kaa-chan was making breafest.

"Oooo-kaaa-chaannn!" I whined.

"Speak, I don't understand Kira."

We shared a laugh.

Kaa-chan's sister, Aunt Kira, used to whine a lot when she was younger. So this was joke about that.

"How come you didn't wake me up when I fell asleep?" I asked Kaa-chan. She smiled.

"Roywyn, the only thing you ddin't inhearite from me was my ability to sleep lightly. I couldn't wake you even if I wanted to. What was the last thing you rememer hearing?" Kaa-chan asked.

"About how Victoria had the spirit fo Zelda within her." I said, still awed at my Kaa-chan's story. It was too bad she couldn't publish it!

"Alright, we'll start from that tommrorow." Kaa-chan said, struring a pot of beans. "Set the table please." She said, not looking up from the pot.

Nodding, I grabed plates and forkes and knives and glasses. "So, are we going out today? It's a saturday!"

"Yup. Going to the wave pool." Kaa-chan said, putting beans, bacon, toast and a few eggs on the plates.

"Yay!" I cheered, dropping the knife I was holding. It fell to the ground with a clatter. Laughing, Kaa-chan picked it up.

()

As I headed for my room to grab my bathing suit and goggles, I saw that Tahu and Kopaka had their weapons crossed!

"Kaa-chan! They moved, again! And this time it couldn't have been the cats!" I called from the living room.

Kaa-chan poked her head into the living room. "I was playing with them earilier. Don't worry. Now come on lets go!"

I nodded, and walked to my room, grabbed my stuff and ran back to the kitchen. As Kaa-chan closed the door, the small voice in my head said, _She's hiding something... Why?_

()

Later that evening, as she were getting ready to tell to the story, there was a knock on the door. "Stay here, you're in you pjs." Kaa-chan told me.

Nodding, I stayed under the covers. Kaa-chan's cheerful voice reached my ears.

"Hello, how can I..." It trialed off. I strained to hear, but any words spoken were to low to hear... Untill...

"No! No, I can't! You know that!" Kaa-chan's yell surprised me. What was wrong?

"But!" A voice said, a extremly framilier voice... But whos?

"NO! I cannot, and I will not. Now please leave."

A few second of silence. "Fine..." the voice was deafeted and sad.

Kaa-chan returned shaking her head. "Roywyn go to bed."

"Kaa-chan, who was that? And what about the story?" I asked, not wanting to move.

"Roywyn, I... Please... Just... Go to bed..." Kaa-chan gripped the edge of her dresser.

"... Good night... I love you..." I walked over and hugged her.

She hugged me back, then I left. It was some time before my Kaa-chan's quiet crying stopped.

()

2 days later, and I was 14. I was so happy!

The day after the person arrived at the door, Kaa-chan had barely spoken to me. Even when I had told her that Hordika Vakama seamed to have moved closer to Roodaka, she mearly shook her head.

Today, she glomped me on my way to the kitchen.

"Yay, you're 14!!" She cheered.

I laughed when she left go. "Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"YUP! You know me, I get over things quickly!" She grinned.

_On the outside... But on the inside you still cry... _... Where did that thought come from? It didn't sound like my own...

"Come on, let's make pancakes!"

Kaa-chan nodded. "Sure... But before then..." She produced a wrapped package smiling. "Just so you know, it ain't a toy."

I nodded. That's ok with me! "Thank you!" I said, opening it. Under the wrapping was a box, and in the box were two things wrapped up in tissue paper.

"Hoh boy, Tissue paper!" We said at the same time.

Laughing, I opened the first one. Inside was pen, black with a pretty silver ... Some kind of shape on the top. "Hoeh..." I said, eyes shining.

Kaa-chan smiled as I opened next one. Inside was a small note book, red, with funny symblos on it. Circles, some with lines others will smaller circles. _The Matoran alphabet? I didn't think that any Bionicle merchidise was being made right now... _I blinked. Then grinned.

"Thank you!" I shouted, hugging her.

"Use it like a journal." Kaa-chan said, voice soft. "And you're welcome." She looked sad...

_Why force this upon her? Why should she have to lie like that? _While I whipped my head around, Kaa-chan stared long and hard at the book shelf that had the Bionicles on it. I could hear (Well, what I thought I could hear) whispers, but I couldn't make them out.

It seamed to take years, but in less than 5 seconds it was over. "Well, come on, let's make a brithday breakfast!" Kaa-chan said.

I was left wondering what thoses voices had been about.

()

Later that evening, I could not find Kaa-chan.

She wasn't at her computer typing, nor was she outside, the two places I would normaly find her.

The Toa Nuva and the Turaga were not on their shelvs either.

"Okaa-san!" I called. No answer.

I would find my Kaa-chan in the basmet. And not only did I found her, I found a strange sight.

The Turaga and Toa Nuva where strune about in one corner of the room, with Kaa-chan staring at a wall. Her right hand was resting on the wall, which was now covered in strange markings and symbols. In her left hand rested a paintbrush that has dipped in black paint. The room was light only by candle light.

"Kaa-chan?" I squeaked. Had she done this?

She turned and looked at me, with a somber expresion. "Come here." Her voice didn't hold any of her normal cheerfullness. It was the voice of someone who had seen too much in a short amount of time. That wasn't my Kaa-chan!

Still I walked towards her. At her feet was a small bag, and I could just make out my new pen in one of the outside pockets. Was my new journal in there too?

"Kaa-chan?" I asked again once I drew close.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked, turning back to the wall. Her tone... It was... Not like her at all...

I looked at the wall, thinking. A few seconds, and a ridiculous idea popped into my head. "It... Looks... Kaa-chan, it looks like the drawings you did and labled, 'A portal in the making.' ... What is that?"

Kaa-chan picked up the brush again, and painted on one more symblo... It looked like a letter from the Matoran Alpahbet. The letter "R".

I felt something go up my spine. The power of the room shifted... And something opened in the wall! It was a great swirl of colours, white, green, red, blue, black, brown, yellow-gold, and purple.

Kaa-chan picked up the bad and shoved it into my hands. "If-WHEN you come back... I'll tell you more about Victoria..." She looked at me one last time, grabbed my shoulders, and shoved me head first into the portal.

My last thought before my world disappeared was _Why? _

()

WHEW! Done! D

I know it doesn't have a lot to do with Bionicles yet, but don't worry, they'll be coming next chapter.

And a note: For those reading my Ask the Toa Nuva / Metru story, I was going to update on sunday, but I ended up going to my dads before I could, and now I can't update till later this week. I'm sorry!

Anyway, hope you like this!

Brawenn-wolf


	2. Awakening

Ok, next chapter!

Bionicles come in this chapter. XD

Roywyn: Hopefully this chapter will be nicer than the last... . .

()

I groaned as I got up. I was laying on sand, an ocean to my right. The bag was still in my arms and my glasses were still on my face. Sitting up, shaking my head, I opened the bag. Inside was, yes, my new note book, in a side pocket was my pen. Also there was a cantine, a bush that Kaa-chan had made herself, and a map. (The bag isn't very big.)

I looked at the pen and note book. _Use it like a journal. _My Kaa-chan's voice echoed in my head.

"She planned this... She pushed me through that... Portal? ... Why? And where am I?" I said outloud, looking around. To my right was an ocean, to my left was a beach... Far into the distance, I could see smoke. I looked back at the folded up map. "Well.. She did give me stuff I would need to survive... Except food... Perhaps there is a town around here?" I opened the map.

"No. No. I don't believe it..." It was a map of Mata Nui! "Didn't they go back to Metru Nui by now... Wait, wait! They don't exist! Kaa-chan either... Gave me the wrong map, or has gone insane... Ok, more insane than she is normaly." _But that portal was real... _Shaking my head, I looked around, and my eyes fell on my journal again. "Guess I better write..."

After writing a summary of what has happened the past couple of days, I placed all of my items into my bag, but put the cantine around my neck, looking around. The ocean was next to me, and that was salt water. No good. Looking back at the coloum of smoke, I placed my bag on my shoulders. Thankful Kaa-chan taught me how to survive when you are outdoors, I started for the smoke.

I was looking for a fresh water river as I walked. When I came upon one, I would dip my fingure into it, and lick it. So far, the first few had been salt.

"Kaa-chan... Why did you shove me through that... Whatever?" I said, queezing my right fist with left hand. Kaa-chan said that was a trait I got from my Father...

Water! I rushed over, and did my test. Fresh!

Grining with glee, I placed my cantine into the flowing water. "Good. Now..." My eyes scanned the sky. The coloum of smoke was closer now. A lot closer. Less the kilometer away! "This is good." I said

Walking, I suddenly felt like something was watching me... Looking around, I held my fists up in front of my face. Kaa-chan had taken self-defence lessons, and had taught me how to defend my self. It would be hard to fight with a bag on my back and a cantine around my neck...

A hissing sound met my ears... Looking around I felt uneasy.. What was that...

A serpent like things slivered into view. "No." I said. It was a lava eel. "I can't believe this..." I started to back up. My fists won't be much good against this... If I could get back to water...

Before I could take another step, the Lava eel was grabbed and the figure tossed it over his shoulder, ignoring the heat that the Lava eel created. He walked towards me, and I took another step back, tripping over my own feet in shock, my glasses being nocked askew. With a small, teasing chuckle, the figure held out his hand for me.

"About time Hazel brought you here Roywyn." Toa Tahu, Toa Nuva of Fire said to me as I took his hand.

()

"So, wait, repeat that please." I said, not believeing my ears.

I was inside a hut with Tahu, Takanuva and Turaga Vakama. Tahu sighed angrily, Takanuva looked at me in understanding, and Vakama nodded. "I understand. This is all new to you. Your mother felt the need to protect you."

Tahu looked at me in annoyance. "Hazel took this news a whole lot better you did."

Vakama shot Tahu a look. "Hazel had time to test the waters. Roywyn has be thrown in head first."

"P-please? Can you repeat what you said?" I asked, frowning. I hadn't understood what Turaga Vakama said... Kaa-chan had understood that there was more than one dimension with ONE explanation...?

"Your home is only one of many. Not just within your dimension, but within the Web." Vakama explained.

"Web?" I asked.

"The web strings form the links that connects each dimension. Think of a web that has been rained on. The water droplets are the worlds, and the silk threads are the links between worlds." Vakama was pataint, even though Tahu looked like he could blow a fuse at times. Time bomb he was. I've always thought that...

Taka on the other hand, seamed to be very understanding. He nodded every now and then as Vakama explained how one could travle to different worlds, and the like.

"What about my Kaa-chan? She's been here once right?"

Vakama nodded, ""A long time ago, your mother came to us here. She helped us slove puzzles, and protect us from dangers that arised. Shortly after a major battle, she and the Toa Nuva discovered an anciant prophosy that not even the other Turaga and I remembered. Most of it had been smashed, and the pices either crushed to dust, or pehaps stolen. But what was left of it showed small, human child, bending down. what she was doing was lost, and the few letters we could translate did not make much sense... We believed it to be your mother... But she dinied that the human within the picture was her. When pressed as to why, she told us about a secrete that she had been keeping for about 4 weeks... She was pregante. With you. She believed the child in the sculpture was you..." I stared, eyes large.

"And I had simple thought she was enjoying the Le-Koro feastes a little to mcuh..." Tahu muttered, the glint entering his like it always did when he teased. Takanuva gave him a blank look, but his eyes smiled at what ever he was remembering.

"Wait, that means she must have met my Father here!" I suddenly shouted jumping up. "Is he still here now?" I sat with a flop as Vakama shook his head.

"At one point in time, your mother had to leave our home to go aid another. She was gone for about a month. She must have met your father to what ever land she went to. She never told us anything of where she had gone, or what had transpired there..." Vakama looked at me sadly.

A few seconds of silence as I took this news in. Ok... In strange way, I'm not sad. Just a little bit sorry that I still can't met him...

"How can the small plastic toys at my home move?" I asked wondering if was the cats or...

At this, Tahu smiled. "I was _wondering _when you where going to ask that." Vakama let Tahu answer this one. "We can send a bit of our consence into the 'Toys' your mother collected, and move around as them. We did this almost all time after your mother returned to her home, but stopped when you turned 3... At least, we made sure you weren't in the room. There were a few times you came close though." He gave grin.

"So those voices I heared, that was you guys?" I bit my lip.

Takanuva nodded, talking for the first time. "Yes. At first, we didn't know you could hear us, untill your mother explained that you were reacting whenever we talked. I guess you where able to pick up our thoughts better then we thought."

Vakama gave a cough. "Well, now. It's getting late. Roywyn, while we were talking, I asked some of the Matoran to build you small hut here. Toa Tahu will show you the way." As we left, the two toa gave a bow to Turaga Vakama, and then clanked fists with each other. I nodded and gave small bow to Vakama, and waved good bye to Taka.

"This way." Tahu said, leading me to where my hut was. It was few paces down from Tahus'.

"I'm going to have to asume that Kaa-chan slapped you for the whole Le-koro feastes comment." I grinned up at the Toa of Fire. Once the shock of learning about the Web wore off, I was starting to be my old self.

Tahu gave me a sour look, but once again, his eyes laughed. He laughed when he opened his mouth.

"Heh. Ya think? She wasn't very please... My face hurt for about a week..." He rubbed the side of his face, remembering.

"She could reach your face to slap it?!" I asked, shocked. Did my Kaa-chan grow really tall when she was here?

Tahu chuckled darkly. "No, she had a staff... And she was pretty darn good with that bloody thing let me tell you..."

The late day was filled with my laughter.

Once in my 'house', I said goodbye to Tahu, and I placed my bag against the wall, pulling out my book and pen.

I sat in my bed, which was very comfertable, holding my note book, writing with my pen. Once finished, I looked at the letters on the front. At first, I hadn't taken the time to read them... But now would be a good time...

"I love you." I whispered. _Oh Kaa-chan... _I thought.

()

I woke up to the sunlight filling my room. I gave a groan. "Meh... that was good sleep!" I yawned, placing my glasses on my face so that the room didn't look like it had grown fur anymore.

After brushing my hair with the brush, I tried with a pice of ribbion. There, out of my face and off of my neck. Last night, I had been in a lot of shock, so I hadn't noted the heat... But today I could feel it. Thankful that Canada has hot summers as well as cold winters (So I could be SOMEWHAT used to the heat), I walked outside. The Matoran where already up and working, all the while talking and laughing.

"BAM" Not looking where I was going, I had walked into someone.

"GAH! I'm so sorry!" I said, helping the Matoran up.

He fixed his mask, and looked up at me. "Hazel!" He said, blinking.

I giggled. "No, I'm her daughter, Roywyn." I held out my hand.

He took it. "Oh I see... Yes, I remember Hazel explaing something about that... I'm Jaller, Captin of the Gaurds."

I blinked, surprised I hadn't reconized him. Then I grinned. "All right then Cap'n." Jaller laughed.

"You don't have to call me that." He said, smiling.

"Yeah, but I want to. ... _Cap'n._" We laughed.

"Roywyn!" I looked around. It was Takanuva. "Turaga Vakama said we should head for Kini Nui. the other Toa are gathering there, and probably want to meet you. Tahu is already on his way there." He said.

I nodded. "Ok. But I would like to ask Turaga Vakama somthing first." Taka nodded.

"See you later Jaller!" I said.

"See you Roywyn, Takanuva!" He waved.

I asked Taka to stay outside while I talked to Vakama.

"Turaga?"

"Yes? What is it?" Vakama asked.

"What happend to..." I paused. "To Metru Nui?"

Vakama's eyes sparkled. "No need to worry. We are still trying to preper for our departure there... I have begun to tell my stories. As Hazel knew, you should already know about everything that had happened correct?" I nodded. "... Please avoid telling the others. I do not think it would... go well..." I nodded again.

"That's why I asked Taka to wait outside. I didn't want to cause any problems." I said, stifling a yawn.

Vakama nodded his thanks. "Now go along and hurry to Kini Nui. The others are very likely to head off soon if you do not get there."

I smiled. "Ok!"

()

As we walked, Taka asked me about how Kaa-chan was doing, and how stuff was going on back home. It was nice. It helped calm me down. Truth be told, I was really nervouse of meeting the others...

"Here." Takanuva helped me up over the last ledge, and then I was staring down at the temple of Kini-nui. I could see the 6 other toa, their colours clearly standing out against the grey rock.

As we aproched, the others stopped what they were doing to greet us.

"About time you woke up." Tahu said, turning away from Gali, arms crossed. I shrugged.

"I like sleeping." I replied. "Anyway, I'm Roywyn." I said to the others.

Gali smiled. "You look almost exactly like your mother."

While the others introduced themselves warmly, Kopaka simply stated his name. I repressed a shudder. I never had liked him. He was my lest favourite character. Pohatu had been my favourite. Though now that I knew they were real, I acted like I knew nothing about them, so that I could accualy get to know them. Kopaka was always so cold... I didn't really like that. Being cold gets you no were in life...

"Alright... So now what?" I asked once we had talked for a bit. "Was this just so we could meet each other?"

Pohatu shook his head. "No. This is also so we could test what element, or elements you may have." I blinked. "Your mother had... Fire and Light if I remember correctly... Anyway, you could end up with one or more elements, it depends. You'll be staying with each of us for a couple of weeks, and we'll try and train you to use our element." He explained.

I grinned and nodded. "That sounds fun. Who will I be staying with first?" I asked.

"Us." Tahu said, pointing at him and Taka. "That is what we were talking about before you arrived."

I smiled. "OK. ... This should be fun."

Lewa pratically glomped me. "And fun-happy times we will have, once you come to Le-koro!"

I smiled, and then meeting was over. The others returned to their wahis, and Taka, Tahu and I walked back to Ta-koro. I had just one question, one that none of Toa would have been able to answer.

Why didn't Kaa-chan come with me?

()

Erm... Hmm.. I like this chapter... I get the feelings other won't...


End file.
